A Thousand Cuts
by farfallasunicas
Summary: Based on a character that I used to RP (Sarah Puckerman) that I honestly still love to this day and cannot let go off as I kind of created her. I mean when I joined the rp, her name and fc were the only things chosen, I wrote and made the rest. This story takes place after she leaves Wellwood and is in College. It's started out as drabbles but maybe a story! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's NOTE:

Sarah is honestly based on a character I used to RP in wellwoodrp with the URL of saribearpuckerman (Still on as an archive if you want to read some of her interactions). This rp was an AU glee twin Rp that was a twist on the master/slave theme where characters like Sarah, Blaine, and Sebastian were residents and characters like Kurt, Kinsey and Joe were Residents. I just loved her and couldn't part with her even though I left the rp for personal reasons, especially the relationship she had with Blaine known as Blarah with justbreatheblaine . At the time of the RP she was 15 but sticking to the time line she'd be about 19 right now. I'll also post info from her bio from the rp as well. This story takes place after they all leave for Wellwood since I just couldn't let this character go. She is now going by Anderson instead of Puckerman due to her mother practically disowning her when she left. She's seeing everything as a new start.


	2. Part One

A/n: I JUST WANT TO remind this is a character that started in a RP whose story I wanted to continue, how I am writing them is how they were portrayed. I hope that you like it. Please let me know.

It was late Friday night, everything seemed perfect; Blaine and Kurt were both attending NYADA and Blaine's little sister Sarah was attending Columbia. They had just finished midterms and their fall break started on Monday. Sarah and her boyfriend Sebastian decided to celebrate by going to Callbacks, a local NYADA hang out's karaoke night, though Sarah would most likely be too shy to go up and sing though Sebastian loved the spotlight. Kurt and Blaine on the other hand decided to celebrate with a quiet night in, after all the craxiness of their school years so far they thought a night in would be the perfect choice. They had just cleaned up after their meal and put in "Moulin Rouge," which was one of their favorite movies and began to settle down when Blaine's phone rang.

"Don't answer that" Kurt who had his head in Blaine's lap demanded. "This is our time, we said no distractions". Blaine nodded at Kurt before looking at the caller id to see if it was something he could send to voicemail or would have to answer right away.

"It' Sarah" Blaine responded going to answer when Kurt let out a huff and rolled his eyes figuring Sarah and Sebastian just had a misunderstanding and Sarah was blowing it all out of proportion. Blaine gave his boyfriend a weird look before answering his phone right before it went to voicemail. "Hey Munchkin, what's going on?"

"Sebby dumped me and left with some guy I'm here alone " Sarah was sobbing so hard, and had a hard time catching her breathe causing her words come out fast, jumbled, and unable to be understood.

"Sari, honey take a deep breath for me then tell me again, I couldn't understand you" Blaine, who himself had panic attacks before was doing his best to keep his voice and demeanor calm, cool and collected so his little sister would hopefully mimic him and calm down so she could be understood, or at least enough that he could figure out what was going on.

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked knowing his best friend Sebastian had a fake id, and had offered to hook kKurt and Blaine up with them before, so he probably got Sarah one was well.

"Shh" Blaine whispered trying so hard to make out Sarah's words again. "C'mon Princess, calm down a little more then tell me"

Sarah took a deep breath and tried her best to make her words clear. "Sebby dumped me through a song at call backs, left with a guy and left me here alone" but once again her words came out jumbled as the Sobs were stronger, and Blaine could tell his little sister was in panic mode.

"Stay right there, stay with Pascal, the bartender, anyone or place you feel safe near. I'm on my way!"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, he was a little upset that Blaine was planning to bail on him, but he still didn't want Blaine to think he hated someone he was so close to, or that he was jealous.

"All I could understand was Sebby, Callbacks and Alone" Blaine responded. "I have to go get her, I haven't seen her this upset in a long time"

"Blaine, honey she's 18, you've eventually have to let her solve her own problems instead of running into save her all the time" Kurt responded trying to hide his emotions.

"Right, she's 18! At a Bar! Alone!" Blaine snapped not seeing how Kurt could not see how he had to go. "She could possibly be drunk, I don't know and she's a beautiful young girl, in NYC, in a bar, alone…. As her big brother I cannot leave her in a vulnerable position like that! I wouldn't leave any of my female friends in a situation like that!"

"Firstly, she's not your sister! She's your friend you think of that way! Secondly she's the one who chose to go out, we promised no interruptions, call her an uber, that way you're still helping and not breaking your promise to me" Kurt snapped back his jealousy starting to boil.

"She might as well be my sister" Blaine refused to give into a fight like Kurt wanted and was staying as calm as could though on the inside he was anything but. "You knew from the first day we met that we thought of each other as siblings. It's one of the first things she and I explained when you asked about her, who you loved at that point when she set us up"

At this point Kurt's frustration at Blaine leaving and his jealously reached its climax. "She goes by Anderson like a crazy person, we had two years without her! And it was perfect! She's just a spoiled little rich girl whose use to getting everything she wants and wrecks things when she's not getting her way. Plus the whole brother/ sister thing that you guys claim to have is absolutely insane and has gotten ridiculous! Siblings don't act like you two do! Friends do. Siblings also don't kiss or share a bed or anything you guys do! "Kurt was angry and didn't care if he was hurting Blaine or not. He couldn't believe that Blaine was putting Sarah first when he hadn't for two whole years.

Blaine was extremely hurt by what Kurt had said. Why hadn't Kurt brought this up before? Kurt used to love Sarah and talk about how she was his baby and he had no idea where all of this was coming from. Blaine made sure that they both got time with him, probably spending more time with Kurt then Sarah but still he had to remain Composed. "We're going to talk about this later, but Sarah goes by Anderson because her mom kicked her out to be with her whatever he is and my mom had a temporary guardianship of Sarah. When she turned 18 and finally got away from our town she changed it to Anderson because she wanted a new start, which you already knew and I'm sorry I hurt you but right now the girl whose been my hero more times than I can count needs me to be hers" Blaine flashed the puppy eyes, before heading out the door.

"Fine, I'll call Sebastian and get the real story" Kurt yelled after him, having to get the last word in at the moment.


End file.
